


'i kissed a guy and didn't like it '

by wecryglanny123



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M, caring dan, vulnerable chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the ep where chuck kissed the guy and this is what happens after .... Dan is just there .</p>
            </blockquote>





	'i kissed a guy and didn't like it '

**Author's Note:**

> First gossip girl fic and i love the idea of chuck being vulnerable

Dan Humphrey is a good guy , he loves his family and he is dating none other than chuck bass . 

It all started one day when chuck comes home all freaked out , turns out he kissed a man at a bar , he was ranting and on the verge of tears . Dan knows that chuck never cry's and to see him on the verge of tears , he knows now for definite that something is wrong . 

"chuck can I talk to you please ?" Dan asks sweetly before grabbing chucks upper arm and leading them to chucks bedroom . 

"Dan what's wrong with me ?" Chuck says with sadness in his eyes and face . Dan sees his face soften slightly .

"nothings wrong with you chuck , your a good person deep down , I can see your not ok and you know you can always tell me why " he says sitting down next to Chuck and placing a hand on his knee .

" I wouldn't normally tell you things like this bit really I must tell someone " chuck says and lays his head on Dans shoulder . 

" I was at a bar and Blair wanted to do something and I ended up kissing some strange and random man , it was different and now I doubt my sexuality " chuck is now crying on Dans shoulder and clutching at Dans shirt collar . 

"chuck ? Are you -? Dan was cut of by chucks mouth covering his and his hands playing with his shirt. 

Soon Dan shirt and chucks scarf is on the floor and slowly but surely clothes are getting discarded onto the fancy wooden floor . Which unlike Dans floor wouldn't give him a splinter if he walked on it bare foot . 

" Dan as much as most of me wants to do this we cant , your dating my sister." Chuck says wiping his eyes dry and taking his coat off and laying down on the bed facing away from Dan .

"ok then Chuck" Dan whispers and rolls over to put an arm around chucks vulnerable state . He shouldn't do this after all his girlfriend is just downstairs . And he's practically flirting with her step brother . 

"Daniel get off of me " chuck says with his normal 'chuck bass ' voice . 

"no Charles " he says the last bit in a sarcastic way . His arm gets tighter around chucks body . 

"get of me NOW!" Chucks voice rumbled through Dans chest . 

"fine then I'll leave and never come back " Dan shouted frustrated with himself and chuck , mostly Chuck. 

But when Dan went to get up Chuck pulled him back down to the bed again , they never talked of that day until they decided to tell people of there relationship. 

So that is how chuck bass and Dan Humphrey got together in the first place . This is a brilliant with for both men and now they are stronger than ever


End file.
